Doubt
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are to be married in the spring but when a mishap occurs, leaving Naruto to spend the night in a hotel away from Gaara, how will the young red head save his relationship and sweep away the doubt? GaaraNaruto Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Uzumaki Naruto simply watched as his boyfriend of three years, Sabaku no Gaara, was surrounded by females. This happened a lot, in fact, it was happening more and more frequently since Gaara and Naruto had become engaged.

Their wedding was set for the spring and when Gaara had proposed Naruto couldn't have been happier but now…now he wasn't so sure as he watched the mass of females clutter around the young Kazekage. The worst part was that Gaara was doing nothing to stop it, he just continued walking as if nothing was different, as if half of Suna's female population wasn't flocked around him.

Was marrying Naruto what Gaara really wanted? What would he do if it wasn't? What if on their wedding day Gaara answered the preacher with an "I don't" instead of an "I do"? What would he do then?

Was it true what those girls were saying, that he did not deserve Gaara? Was it true that Gaara needed someone who was respected and native to Suna so as to keep his pride?

It was true, however, that Naruto had only just been transferred into Suna's people several months back and that while Gaara had been deemed worthy by the people, Naruto had not.

Did Gaara deserve to be stuck with a loud mouthed blonde like him? Did Gaara deserve to be stuck with a _monster_ like him? After all, Gaara was no longer a Jinchuuriki, no longer mistrusted and feared as one, and Naruto was a hated demon vessel who would forever be an outcast.

Cerulean orbs saddened as he continued to ponder his newest speculation and slim lips dipped in a frown. There had to be a way to make sure that this was what Gaara wanted.

With a considerable amount of doubt in his head and a slightly thought out plan, the blonde leapt up and onto the roof top of another building and began his long trek back to the house he shared with the red-headed man.

-scene change-

'How do I tell him? How do I tell the man I'm about to marry in a few months that I want him to think about the marriage?' Questions flowed through Naruto's mind as he watched the pale Kazekage open their front door and step through from the window of their bedroom upstairs.

"Naruto?" The cool voice floated up the stairs as soft thumps indicated Gaara's upward ascent.

The blonde had to clear his throat before he could answer. "I'm in the bedroom, Gaara!"

A moment later the pale red head glided through the doorway and into the room. "What are doing in the bed this early in the evening, koi?"

A small smile flittered across his face at the affectionate term but not even the Kazekage's warm greeting could erase the doubts swirling in his mind.

A pair of sea foam green eyes scanned the room and stopped at the small, packed suitcase that was sitting at the edge of the burgundy colored comforter the covered their large bed. "Why do you have a suitcase packed, Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath and, after a long pause, began to speak. "I…I'm going to stay in one of the village's hotels for a few days."

"Why?" The paler boy was confused, they had been fine yesterday, what had happened to make the blonde want to leave?

The slightly shorter of the two stepped forward and placed a hand on the taller's cheek. Gaara leaned into the touch, basking in its gentle warmth. "I want..." Naruto took another deep breath, "I want you to think about if you really want to marry someone like me."

"What? What are you talking about, Naruto?" Gaara was speechless, what had caused his love to doubt him?

Naruto sighed, "I'm not someone that is liked very well here, Gaara. There is no respect for me and none of the villagers think that I am worthy of being your husband so I want you to think about what you're getting into with marrying me."

He ran his free hand through his sunny locks of hair, causing them stick out at an even worse angle. "I just…I want you to be sure about everything. I'm going to go away to let you think," Seeing the red head open his mouth to reply, the blonde quickly placed his hand over the older's mouth.

"I don't want you to say anything right now, okay? I'm pretty sure that I already know what you're going to say and what your answer will be…but think about it, alright? I'll be back in a few days." The blonde said before picking up the black suitcase from the bed and heading out the door.

When Naruto was out of sight, Gaara sunk to the floor. What had just happened? Naruto was never insecure, especially when it came to them, so what could have caused this new uncertainty?

-scene change-

Gaara carefully read each of the number plates that he passed on his way to room number one twenty-three. It had only been two days since the blonde had told him to think about his marriage and the red head had.

Each and every time he pondered the result was always the same, _always_. That's why he was here, to give the uncertain ninja his answer and pray that the blonde didn't over react to it.

When he finally reached the door, he hesitantly knocked and then nervously wiped his sweaty palms against his black pants. The clicking of chains notified him when Naruto arrived, opening the door and letting the Kazekage through.

"So, uh, have you thought about what I said?" The blonde tensely said as he closed the door and moved into the main area of the hotel room. It was small with only one bedroom and one bathroom but it was kept nicely and the decorative wallpaper matched and brought out the dark sheets on the bed.

"Yes." Gaara answered, his voice soft and cool causing the fretful blonde to shiver.

"It didn't take you very long…" Naruto muttered, eyeing the strange emotion in the other's eye. Was it guilt? And if it was guilt what was it for? With a sinking heart, he realized the only possible reason that could be behind it.

"It was an easy decision to make." The young Kazekage replied, striding to the bed, taking a seat, and patting the spot beside him in invitation for the other to join him. The blonde complied and turned to face Gaara as soon as he had sat.

Naruto continued to fight of any tears as he whispered, "And what was your decision?"

Gaara heaved a heavy sigh before facing the blonde, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't marry you in the spring…"

Naruto's heart stuttered and he nodded, accepting the choice and admitting defeat. The people of Suna were right. He thought that the older was finished but he was deemed wrong as the sand wielder continued.

"I want to marry you now, koi. I don't want to wait. I want to know that you are mine and that I am yours." Gaara was smiling as he finished, looking into the startled blue eyes of his love.

"Wha? Are you sure? Are you really sure?" The Kyuubi vessel stared at the man who had captured his heart, confused by the answer he had received.

"I'm positive, koi. This is what I want and will always want." Gaara pushed the blonde back, laying him across the mattress and moving so that he was on top of him.

"B-but what about ever thing that's all ready been planned? And the people that can't come and are expecting it in the spring?" Naruto looked up, this wasn't like Gaara. Normally, Naruto was the more comforting of the two, the one gave the hugs and sweet gestures, even so, he liked this side of Gaara and hoped to see it more.

"I don't care. We are going to be married today and I'm going to remove every doubt of my not wanting you from your head." Gaara grabbed his blonde's hand and linked their fingers. "I know why you are so insecure and I realize now that I should have been more supportive instead of simply telling you that they would learn with time."

The red head buried his face into the side of his koi's neck and he placed a soft kiss on the tender skin there. He reveled in the small moan that escaped the throat beneath him and suckled on the spot he had just kissed.

Tan fingers gripped red hair as Naruto pulled Gaara up for a kiss. The older took control, running his tongue along the blonde's lips and ravishing the opened cavern soon after.

When Gaara began to place kisses along the length of the blonde's throat again, Naruto stopped him. "Wait," he tugged on the red strands surrounding his fingers, "I don't want to do it here, I want you to take me home and _then _show me how much you love me."

The young Kazekage smiled slightly, nodded and climbed off of the delicious body beneath him. Helping the other ninja pack and watching as the blonde slowly moved his hips side to side to music only he could hear; Gaara placed his pale arms around the slim waist before him.

"Would you rather I ravish you before or after we are married?" He asked, brushing his lips against the shell of his boyfriend's ear. Naruto shivered then moaned, leaning back against Gaara's warmth.

"Before, please Gaara," He gasped, arching his back. Gaara smirked and grabbed the suitcase before rushing out the door and heading home to wonderful things.


End file.
